We're In The Jailhouse Now
by CrystalTears3
Summary: The farm granted them a false sense of security. Will the protective walls of the prison do the same? Eventual Daryl/OC
1. Folsom Prison Blues

**For the record, I am not stopping my story "Remind Me" not remotely even thinking about doing so. However, this story idea keeps popping into my lil overactive mind late at night while I'm trying to sleep lol. Even had a dream about it..weird. Made it even worse when I woke up WITHOUT Norman Reedus. He needs to be like Freddy Kruger, if you have your hands on him in the dream..you should be able to pull him out of it when you wake LOL. This is just my take on what I would want to see happen in Season 3. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE review guys! My very life may depend on it. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the songs in this story. But Laurelie, Jackson, Hardy, Boone, Missy, Jon and Posey are ALL mine MINE!**

_I hear that train a-comin_

_Comin around the bend _

_And I ain't seen the sunshine _

_Since I don't know when _

_I'm stuck in Folsom Prison _

_Time keeps draggin' on_

_And that train just keeps a -rollin'_

_On down to San Antone _

_When I was just a baby _

_My mama told me, son_

_Always be a good boy _

_Don't ever play with guns_

_But I shot a man in Reno _

_Just to watch him die_

_When I hear that whistle blowin'_

_I hang my head and cry…_

…_Folsom Prison Blues (performed by Everlast)_

**Chapter 1**

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep…._

A small hand rose up slowly from the side of the bed, blindly seeking out the small button that would end the intrusive sound. Such a loud obnoxious noise for such a small alarm clock. A stream of curses erupted in whispers from under the covers of the small cot next to nightstand. It was hard enough to fall asleep on a foam mat atop a rusted up frame with pointed coils poking her in the back, but to wake up at such an ungodly hour really tested her temper. She had never been a morning person to begin with. Pushing her fingertips to her eyes, she mentally reprimanded herself for sounding like a spoiled brat. Sleeping at all was a luxury that most people weren't granted anymore. She swung her legs over the side of the bed before her eyes could convince her body to go back to sleep.

The quick clicking sound of nails against cold stone could be heard echoing down the empty hall, heading towards her cell as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and the curious face of her pit bull terrier rounded the cell door.

"Mornin' Jojo"

The dogs ears perked and he cocked his head to the side before sitting on the ground just outside the room and releasing his tongue to dangle loosely past it's lower jaw. The woman laughed and dropped her head down, sighing in defeat. She stood, stretching her arms to the ceiling and yawning simultaneously. The dog barked and backed out of the cell a few steps as if trying to entice her.

"Shhhh! Alright, alright I'm coming! You wanna wake everyone up?"

She walked passed the animal and gave him a pat on his brown and white snout and headed down the cell block to the showers. Jojo prancing happily at her heels.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Laurelie Lee Daniels stepped into the drafty showers and stood for a few moments in the lukewarm water. The mixture of the drafty air and mild heat woke every cell in her body and tickled her skin with tiny goose bumps. She leaned her forearms against the closest wall and rested her head down for a moment, biting back the guilt of spending more time in the shower then what was allowed. A rule, she reminded herself, that she had insisted upon. Rules. Was there such a thing anymore? She heard Jojo whine behind her and she reached to turn the shower off, running quickly for the warmth of the thin cotton towel. She leaned against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. The lack of sleep showed in her eyes, puffy and bloodshot. She ran her fingers through her long black hair, pausing for a moment while she debated if she would pull it up or just leave it down, deciding hairstyles were meaningless. Laurelie pulled out a duffle bag from under one of the benches and dug in for a shirt and pair of jeans that would come close to fitting. She had always been a thin woman but all her clothing had her looking like a before and after for some weight loss commercial. She pulled on pair of jeans with holes in the knees or "ventilated jeans" as her brother would say and a black and blue GSU sweatshirt. She eyed herself in the mirror, looking her image up and down with a disapproving look. Jojo watched her every movement and made a whining noise from deep in his throat. Laurelie raised an eyebrow.

"Who asked you anyway?"

She stuck her tongue out and shoved the bag back under the bench before exiting the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXX**

The light of day had just begun to intrude upon the cell blocks, filling the halls with an almost peach colored rays. The sound of Laurelie's boots were the only thing that echoed off the walls of the once full prison. She knew every inch of this jail like the back of her hand but still found it hard to be left to herself. It made Jojo a welcome distraction from her overactive imagination. She walked past the dividing gate and continued on her path to cell block C, the largest and oddly enough more livable cells were located there. Jojo halted and turned towards cell block A. His hair stood up on his back while he growled through gritted teeth, dropping his head down, ready to defend his master. Laurelie stopped for a moment and looked in the dogs direction. Isolation. Part of the cell blocks she had only heard stories of from her brother..till now. She saw a wave of dust come up from the ground of the last cell. Shaking her head, she patted Jojo on his back reassuringly.

"Good boy. Come on there, killer."

"Mornin' Lielee"

Laurelie nearly came out of her boots at the voice coming from the back of the cells in front of her.

"Jesus Hardy, you scared the shit out of me."

Hardy was one of the biggest men she had ever been in the presence of. Her brother jokingly referred to him as Ving, short for Ving Rhames. His Height was made even more intimidating by his muscle mass. Large arms attached to an even larger upper body. He carried himself like a Viking always ready for battle. Hardy was made to be a survivor in the apocalypse. She was just happy he was on her side.

"I'm sorry Lie. Didn't mean to startle ya." He ran a hand over his bald head, ebony skin glistening from sweat.

"Not your fault. I was just distracted." She said, looking back towards the isolation cells.

Hardy looked passed her and pressed his lips together. She noticed his muscles tense and relax a few times.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be on watch?"

"That brother of yours came up bout' an hour ago and told me he would take over. Didn't give me much of a choice."

"He had watch right before you. He's up there again?" She asked.

"Whoa, boss! Don't shoot the messenger."

Hardy threw up his arms in mock surrender and Laurelie couldn't help but snicker. She shook her head and looked up towards the ceiling then back to man in front of her.

"Can you take Jojo for his breakfast? I didn't have a chance to and I bet he's starving."

"Sure can. Gonna go get me some food too. Wouldn't mind a breakfast date." Hardy bent down, putting his hands on his knees. "Wanna go get food boy? Come on! Come on and show me what ya got!" Hardy growled and slapped his hands on his knees making Jojo crouch low to the ground and jump up playfully in circles around the giant taunting him.

Laurelie took that as her chance to sneak away. Jojo was never to far from where she was, always keeping an eye on her. She watched the pair walk off together. The large dog looking like a puppy next to his playmate.

She crept slowly passed the other cells, trying not to wake the sleeping inhabitants inside. Just because she had to be up at the crack of dawn didn't mean everyone else did. The faint grumble of snores filled the silence and Laurelie laughed to herself. Inside one cell slept Boone and Missy. An older couple in their sixties, Boone was a prison guard here and only two weeks away from retirement. Missy was his wife who by a rather grand twist of fate, happened to be delivering the lunch he had left at home when the epidemic hit and Boone made her stay till it blew over. It didn't. The small cot directly next to theirs lay the small frame of five year old Posey and her rabbit stuffed animal she affectionately called Milo. Posey and her mother had come to get her father out when panic had struck and the inmates began a riot. The pair had gotten separated in the confusion. When next she saw her mother, she had attacked her clawing and grabbing for her till Boone put the woman down. Since then Boone and Missy took on the little girl as if she were their own. The cell next to theirs belonged to Jon. He was an inmate from the mental ward on the other side of the compound. Strong and smart despite his disability. He had the mental capacity of a six year old but was one of the sweetest and gentlest people she knew. He had proved himself when clearing out the walkers and looked after Posey like a big brother. Always by her side and always in his sight. Before allowing him to stay she had checked his file in the office. A six month stay for petty theft that she was sure was a misunderstanding. Laurelie stopped at the next cell, looking in at the empty cot and rolling her eyes.

The morning chill all but slapped Laurelie in the face as she pushed the huge steel door open leading to the roof. The sun was almost above the horizon now, looking close enough to touch and shining intrusively into her eyes. She looked across the large gravel roof, throwing a hand up, relieving her vision from the bright light and saw her brothers black hair peaking over the top of the plastic lawn chair. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Don't need no lectures Lielee"

Her brothers thick southern draw came out like a growl. His exhaustion dripping from every word. He shifted his position in the chair but didn't turn around to look at her.

"Nightmares again?" Her voice was calm and soft.

She saw his shoulders drop and his body relax back into his seat.

"Surprised you can sleep, sis. Ain't ya just a little bit on edge?"

She came around the side of the chair and looked down at her brother. Jackson Daniels. His lack of food and sleep had betrayed his once handsome features. When they were younger she would get annoyed at the giggles and stares from her girlfriends as they followed him around their house. He used to love the attention. He had been a police officer since he was twenty-four a job that made his medium size frame practically all muscle. A trait he had always been rather conceited about. People had always compared him to Mathew McConaughey with black hair. Now his dark blue eyes looked red and swollen, sunken in like black holes. His clean shaven face rough with dark stubble against tan skin. She decided not to give him a hard time though. With everything they had been through, everyone was mere ghosts of their former selves.

Laurelie say down next to his chair and pulled a bottle of water out from the small cooler. The container was merely for show and not for it's original purpose. A fact she had forgotten till she felt the stale warm water trail it's way down her throat.

"UGH! How long has this been up here?" She scrunched her face up and forced another long drink from the bottle.

"Don't chance the subject Laurelie. Ya barely been sleepin. I can hear ya stirrin round at night." He eyed her suspiciously from the corner of his eye, waiting for a reaction.

"Course I'm on edge Jax. Hell, the whole worlds on edge. If I were any closer to the edge I'd be holding myself up by my fingernails."

There was silence, broken only by the sound of crows and small birds seeking out their morning meals. They never really talked much about their feelings. Even before the world ended they had always been close but never really talked about emotional stuff. Now she wished they had.

"Did you check on him today?" Jackson's voice came out as almost a whisper but the contempt held behind it was obvious.

"No. But Jojo made it a point to make him aware of the fact he knows he's there. Wouldn't let me walk past the cell block without growling."

"Good boy" Jackson praised "Taught that dog well. Remind me to give him some extra food later. Where is he anyway?" Her brother looked around, becoming aware of her sisters missing shadow.

"Hardy took him for some breakfast." She said, stabbing a finger into the gravel.

"How bout you go wrestle us up some food to and bring it up for us. I'm still not tired and I can keep you compa…"

Jackson was interrupted by the sound of Jojo's bark and loud footsteps banging loudly off steel steps. The door to the roof flew open with a harsh bang as Jojo and Hardy both came running out to meet them.

"Guys I just checked the monitors. I think you might want to see this!"

The siblings glanced at one another quickly before jumping up and running full speed towards the door.

"We got corpses?" Jackson yelled over his shoulder in mid stride.

"Not unless they're getting smarter." Hardy shouted back in quick breaths.

The small group rounded the corner of the staircase in the jail cafeteria, and bolted upstairs to the offices above. The black and white images from the security cameras could be seen through the window of the cornered room. Jackson and Laurelie jumped into the swiveling office chairs and dove towards the screens, expecting to see the one or two "corpses" as they called them, that usually passed by without a problem. Instead, they watched as a group of people huddled at the gate. Three of the men paced the perimeter of the fence, pushing their way through the thick grass to the huge walls of the fortress. Laurelie's mouth dropped open in disbelief. It had been a long time since she had seen any living, let alone in such a large number.

"What do we do?" Hardy questioned.

There was a long moment of silence and then Laurelie felt her brothers hand on her shoulder.

"Remember what happened last time we let someone in here. You know what my vote is."

Images from the last time they found someone alive passed through her head and clouded her judgment. The woman they had found had in fact been bitten and would have killed Missy if it hadn't been for Jon being close enough to hear the screams. A small face popped out from behind one of the women at the gate and Laurelie noticed his sheriff's hat. She ran a hand down the small screen.

"They have a child with them Jax."

The thin man on the screen began shouting something and Hardy reached over to adjust the volume on the small knobs. There was moment of deafening static before the room filled with the panicked voice of the man on screen.

Zzzzzzzz"…and water. Please my name is Rick Grimes. We were forced out of our camp by walkers. We have no gas, food or water. PLEASE we have women and children and my wife is pregnant."

"Jesus" Jackson whispered in a long exhale.

Laurelie scratched the top of her head and closed her eyes for a moment to think. They had weapons and more men. More manpower was always needed especially with their exhausting watch shifts. More people meant more mouths to feed but it also meant more hands for work. Besides, this Rick Grimes, who was slowly losing his patience on screen, looked desperate to protect his people. A feeling she was familiar with.

"Alright" Laurelie clasped her hands together "Get suited up boys. Let's go get acquainted."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jackson went to put his S.W.A.T. helmet on, a precaution taken so not to be seen if access to the compound wasn't given, when he caught his sisters serious face.

"Ya sure bout this? That's more then just a couple people out there."

She bit the inside of her lip and nodded silently. Jackson gave Hardy a nod and the two men pushed the iron door open. Laurelie stayed behind, pushing her back to the door and listening from around the corner. Everyone on the opposite side of the fence froze, either from shock of seeing people or just maybe at the sheer size of the men stalking towards them with weapons.

Rick clutched his gun at his side, ready to drawl on anyone the drew first. Hardy and Jackson stopped right outside the massive gate and were now face to face with Rick Grimes.

"Ya said ya'll were forced off your camp by..walkers. Any of ya'll been bit?"

"If we had ya think we'd be standin' here?"

Laurelie raised an eyebrow. That was a new voice. A southern accent that was as smooth as whiskey. She peeked back around the corner and noticed the tall man in the leather vest next to Rick. His chest puffed out defiantly and his chin raised in the air. He was ready to fight his way in if need be. Rick raised a hand to the man beside him, in a calming manner.

"Whoa, Daryl. They're just being thorough. No. We haven't been bit. We're just exhausted. I'm exhausted. My group and I would be at your mercy if we could just get to rest."

Her heart broke as she listened to the desperation in Rick's voice. He was practically begging and probably would if that's what got he and his group through the gate.

"Entrance fee is a full body search for bites and scratches." Laurelie walked out into the open, walking briskly to the fence. "All of you."

"Done." He said quickly.

She nodded to Hardy who hesitantly reached over and entered the code to the gate. The old devils swung open with an eerie low moan. Rick's groups all but rushed inside as if a new world existed beyond their world outside. Laurelie extended a hand out to the Rick who excepted it graciously.

"Laurelie Daniels"

"Rick Grimes" He gestured back to the group "This is my wife Lori and my son Carl. That there is Hershel and his daughters Beth and Maggie. That's Glenn, T-Dog, Carol and Daryl."

His people all made some gesture to know they acknowledged her. Except for Daryl. His eyes remained fixed on not just any person, but the largest person, Hardy. The large man removed his helmet and stared down at Daryl with a slight smirk. Laurelie rolled her eyes and waited for a her brother to remove his helmet. "This GENTLE giant is Hardy. This is my brother Jackson."

"Gentle giant huh? Guess size doesn't matter." Daryl said, stretching up to his full height.

"Why? All your boyfriends tell ya it did?" Hardy shot back.

Rick and Laurelie quickly brought the attention of the men back to the group with a simple look.

"Come on Hardy. Play nice with your friends or else they can't sleepover." Jackson joked "For now let's get ya'll inside and check ya out." He pointed towards the entrance to the massive building "Everyone keep your hands inside at all times, turn all cell phones off and please no flash photography." He threw the door open dramatically "Welcome to SSP."

"SSP?" Lori questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Yep." Hardy laughed. "Survivors State Penitentiary"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooooo is there someone else in the prison? Is Laurelie's group going to let Rick and his people stay? Are Hardy and Daryl going to throw down? Please review guys.**


	2. Somewhere I Belong

**I'm currently still working on my other Walking Dead story so this one is moving slowly but it's moving. Special thanks to Eloquent Dreams and TheBoneyKingOfNowhere for their reviews. As for Merle being the mysterious prisoner..well you will have to read on. =p**

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed _

_Is the only thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of this pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong._

…_Somewhere I Belong (Linkin Park)_

There was a collective sigh of relief from the new group once the steel door shut behind them. Locking them all inside the large fortress like prison. Hardy and Jackson removed their S.W.A.T gear and hung everything up on the wall. Laurelie couldn't help but snicker when a few of the women looked him up and down and quickly turned away with rosy cheeks. Apparently even starving and sleep deprived her brother still had "It".

"Well I guess the only way to do this is have the men go with me and Hardy and the women go with Laurelie." Jackson said, adjusting his shirt.

Lori and Rick both shared a look as she pressed Carl closer to her body.

"I don't' know how I feel about splitting everyone up. I'd like it if we can all just go together."

"Yes. I agree with Rick." Hershel stepped forward. "I don't want my daughters going off with strangers till we've had time to talk."

"What the hell is all this?"

The old cop known as Boone stepped out from behind the security door. His wife Missy and Jojo following behind. Jojo bounded towards the group immediately growling and showing his teeth.

"Get that fuckin' mutt away from me." Daryl raised up his crossbow and was quickly met with the pressure of Hardy's hand forcing it back down.

"Chill Jojo. It's okay." Laurelie reprimanded.

The dog looked up at his master then back at the group and sat down next to her.

"Don't touch my crossbow man." Daryl said under his breath. Hardy just smiled at him.

"What in the hell is going on here Laurelie? Where'd all these people come from?"

Boone looked from person to person a sudden spark of recognition showed in his face when his eyes landed on Hershel. "Well I'll be God damned. Hershel Green."

"Boone Rosen. What did I tell ya bout' takin' the lords name in vain."

There was a moment of tension while everyone looked between the two older men. Suddenly their lips twisted up into smiles as they closed the distance between them with big bear hugs. There were a few confused smiles and then just plain looks of confusion as Boone slapped the other mans arm.

"Shoulda known if anyone would'a gotten through this thing it would be you."

"I still got my girls." Hershel looked back at Maggie and Beth "Farms gone though."

Boone nodded and forced a smile. He knew how much his land meant to him.

"Well, at least ya still have your kids and that's all that matters now."

Jackson cleared his throat dramatically and shrugged his shoulders "Okay, see we're all friends here. Now as I was saying, men will take the men and Laurelie and Missy will take the women."

Hershel looked back and Rick and gave him a nod in approval. Rick turned to Lori who looked uninterested in anything her husband was trying to convey to her. Laurelie could sense some kind of tension there. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"It'll be okay. I'll have Carl with me. Nothing is going to happen to him."

"Wouldn't be so sure about that anymore." Lori said softly.

Rick's jaw tightened as he pressed his lips together. His eyes fell down onto his son wrapped tightly in his mothers arms. He reached out to him. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

The men formed a group and began to follow Hardy towards the door. "Once we make sure ya don't have any bites ya'll can take a shower. We have a ton of clothing left from prisoners belongings. Your more then welcome to it."

"Showers?" T-Dog smiled.

"Yup. Showers" Jackson said following behind Hershel and Boone "Cause nothing says prison like getting naked and showering in a room full of men ya don't know. Right Daren?" Jackson slapped the uptight redneck on the back jokingly. Daryl looked over his shoulder at the spot Jackson's hand had bounced off and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Names Daryl. What are ya some kinda a fuckin' comedian."

All the men looked down to block their smiles as they walked the long hallway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Laurelie watched as the men disappeared from sight. She frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "Jackson, Jackson, Jackson." she mumbled. She turned back to the women who all stared blankly at her. They eyed her up and down suspiciously like she were going to throw them in front of a firing squad. Laurelie was suddenly the one feeling uneasy and bit her bottom lip as a reaction.

"You poor things. Let's get you all checked out and cleaned up. You must be exhausted and starving."

Laurelie had almost forgotten Missy was in the room till her soft, matronly voice filled the assembly room. A few of the faces relaxed, as Missy walked over and took Beth's hand, rubbing her thumb back and forth. "Sometimes the men forget their manners around strangers. But us southern belles were brought up right." She winked at Beth who smiled in return.

"Is this whole thing totally necessary? If one of us was bitten our group would have taken care of it by now." Carol pulled her jacket tighter around herself uncomfortably.

"Oh unfortunately we do dear. One accident is one to many now a days."

Missy and Laurelie shared a knowing look.

"We have other people to look after too. It won't take long and will be relatively painless. We'll get ya guys all set up and let ya rest when we're all done." Laurelie finally said.

All the women filed down the long corridor the men had with Missy in the lead. Laurelie looked down at Jojo who at that point had become bored with all the chatter and laid at her feet once he figured the others weren't a threat. She double checked the locks on the steal door a few times before snapping her fingers and bringing Jojo back to his feet. Shutting off the lights, she finally walked though the gates leading into the long hall and main entry into the cell blocks, shutting cage behind her loudly.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

Laurelie and Missy waited in the shower room while the women undressed. Laurelie paced the tiled room a few times while Missy fumbled with a loose button on her shirt.

"Posey with Jon?"

"I sent him upstairs with her to go get some breakfast so they'll be awhile." Missy leaned back against the wall "I thought we said no more strays after the last time. What made you and Jackson change your mind?"

"They had women and children. Plus Rick said his wife Lori is pregnant."

Missy raised her eyebrows and pointed in the direction of where the women were. Laurelie nodded and kicked at a piece of loose tile on the ground.

"Well then their going to need our help. Couldn't let them go now even if we wanted too. Now that Hershel's here, Boones going to do everything to keep it that way."

"Oh yeah" Laurelie furrowed her brows "How does your husband know this Hershel guy anyway?"

Missy just gave her one of her simple smiles and looked down at the floor.

"That's a story for Boone and Hershel to tell. Not I."

Laurelie opened her mouth to say something and was quickly cut off by the sound of bare feet on the tile. Lori, Maggie, Beth and Carol rounded the corner wrapped in towels. All the women fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Trust me. This is just as awkward for you as it is for us. I don't usually spend my time looking over the naked bodies of people I just met. We had a problem with a woman we let in here not to long ago that was bitten and didn't tell us. She almost killed Missy and the little girl that stays with us." Laurelie said, checking over Lori's body.

"You have a little girl here?"

That was the first interest Carol had taken in anything since their arrival which Laurelie thought a bit odd. Missy just smiled.

"Yes." she said looking over Beth "Her mother died from this plaque so my husband Boone and I took her in. Her name is Posey."

"Posey" Carol said, testing her name out on her lips "that's a very pretty name. I had a daughter too. Her name was Sophia."

"Sophia. That's a pretty nam…" Missy was stunned silent when Carol removed the towel wrapped around her. There were numerous patterns of scars and old burn marks on her upper torso. They looked ancient though. Nothing fresh or raw. Missy made sure Laurelie had seen the old wounds of the woman before allowing her to wrap herself back up. "What happened to Sophia?"

"She's dead." Carol said tightly while pulling the towel back around her and heading back to get dressed.

"Sorry" Lori apologized "It just happened not to long ago. It's still fresh."

"No need to apologize. We've all lost people. I can't imagine losing a child." Laurelie grabbed for two large bags she had brought out earlier and pushed them towards Lori. "These are just some of the clothes we have off hand. If there's anything else you need let me know and I'll see what I can go find for ya. Soap is in the showers and there should be shampoo and conditioner in there as well. We'll be waiting for you all in the lunch hall."

The word shower brought a smile to Lori's face. She hadn't had a real shower since the CDC. The privilege of being able to shower at Hershel's had been lost to her before she even had the chance to move into the house completely. It was a welcome change from having to wash up in the lake by the house.

"Thank you." Lori said softly, turning to Laurelie "Thank you for all of this."

Laurelie nodded and gave a quick smile before shutting the door behind her and Missy, allowing the women to enjoy the uncommon luxury they had just been given.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Missy went off to check on Posey and Jon, Laurelie sat on top one of one of the tables in the lunch hall.

"Well how did our little apocalypse cherubs do with their check-up?" Jackson said from across the room.

"Checked out just fine. How about the men?"

"Few scrapes and bruises, odd shaped moles, and some strange tattoos I'd like to talk about over dinner. Other then that nothing."

Laurelie stifled a smile as Rick's group, now changed and clean, regrouped in the lunch hall. Each one of them looking better then they had before the showers. Even Daryl, with his wet messy hair and grey t-shirt with black cargo pants cleaned up nice. Nice enough that Jackson elbowed his sister in the ribs when he caught her look him over not once, but twice.

"I suppose this is where ya tell us the rules of your place." Rick said, stepping forward.

"We can give them a chance to rest first right Laurelie? They haven't gotten much sleep since they left the farm." Boone interrupted.

"No. No I'd rather know the rules before their unintentionally broken and we have a problem." Rick looked between Jackson and Laurelie.

"Alright" she said, standing up from the table "Everyone takes a watch shift. They'll have to be divided evenly now we have all you guys. We keep a garden out in the courtyard and there's a chicken coop out there as well."

"Chicken coop?" Rick raised an eyebrow

"It was put there to give some of our prison boys something to do to keep themselves busy" Boone said "Most of the guys in this place were farmers or farmhands so we made them feel useful with things they knew how to do. Ain't that right Hershel?"

Both Maggie and Beth looked at their father as he shoved his hands in his pockets and gave his old friend a wide eyed look.

"Anyway" Laurelie raised her voice a little "the courtyard and exercise yard are the only places allowed to go if you want some fresh air because it's the only places that are blocked off by solid walls and not fence. Corpses can't see us there. No one and I mean NO ONE is allowed to venture outside the walls without myself or Jackson's consent. Those front gates remained locked. No exceptions. Cell Blocks B and C are the most livable and if you want some privacy and seclusion their also the longest."

"Ya ain't worried bout us havin' weapons?" Daryl questioned, raising his crossbow up.

"You worried bout us having ours?" Jackson laughed "Everyone's gotta protect themselves. Right?"

"Ya ain't worried bout us takin' over things round here?" Daryl asked again.

For the first time since they arrived, the once friendly and pleasant face of the man they came to know as Jackson changed to a serious grim mask.

"I say whoever is trying to take this place over has got to be either stupid or a corpse that don't know any better. My sister and I have fought to long and to hard to be taken down by just anyone. I'll kill whoever or whatever tries to take that away."

Daryl pursed his lips together and bobbed his head once. An understanding between two very similar alpha males.

"We'll take you all to the cells and let ya get set up. Jon and Posey should be out in the courtyard and we can show you around before getting some lunch." Laurelie began to walk towards the doors then stopped and turned around "One more thing. Cell block A is solitary. No one goes in and no one goes out."

"Why's that?" T-Dog chimed in "If it has anything to do with walkers tell us now cause we already had our fill of people keeping walkers like pets."

"Yeah well, walkers aren't the only things to be afraid of now a days. We'll discuss that later as well." Boone said eyeing Jackson and Laurelie.

**XXXXXXXX**

The cell was dark and cold. The only light was thin ray of sun from the corridor at the end of the cell block. Any normal person would have lost their mind in these conditions. Maybe he had lost his mind. It wasn't as if the conditions had improved any since the outbreak. Only difference now was he had no prison guards to fuck with or inmates to terrorize. They never let him out of his cell now. His main concern was that if something happened to any of them he would be left to starve and rot to death in this hell hole. He had to find a way to get out. Had to find someone he could convince to let him out. Wasn't going to be any of these people.

"Just passed here is where most of us have set up our rooms. It ain't the Hilton but we have the protection of the bars should anything happen."

"I don't want my wife and boy to be far away from me. Are the rooms large enough for all of us?"

The man in the dank cell raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like anyone he had come to know. No one had a wife or child cept for that asshole Boone and this voice was seared into his memory. No. No this was someone else.

"Yeah. Should be just fine. Little cramped but fine."

"We're all in your debt. Think we have enough people here to take some of the weight off your shoulders."

Just how many people were there? How many people would he have the opportunity to manipulate to getting him out. Hopefully there were women. Women were easy. He licked his lips in anticipation of meeting the new guests.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it's a short chapter guys but there will be more in the next 2 weeks. there is also going to be a lot more Daryl as well. Hope your liking it and please review. **


	3. Bother

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated last guys. Been busy with my other story and various other things in my life. Just wanted to give a special thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and added to their favorite stories. Promise it will just keep getting better…I hope. XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer is on the first chapter so you know the deal. **

_Wish I was too dead to care_

_If indeed I cared at all_

_Never had a voice to protest_

_So you fed me shit to digest_

_I wish I had a reason, my flaws are open season_

_For this, I gave up trying_

_One good turn deserves my dying_

_You don't need to bother, I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on, I won't let go til it bleeds_

_Wish I'd died instead of lived_

_A zombie hides my face_

_Shell forgotten with its memories_

_Diaries left with cryptic entries_

_And you don't need to bother, I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on, I won't let go til it bleeds_

_You don't need to bother, I don't need to be_

_I'll keep on slipping farther_

_But once I hold onI'll never live down my deceit_

…._Stone Sour (Bother)_

**Chapter 3**

After settling in to their cells, Jackson and Hardy took some of the men in the prisoner van back to their vehicles with enough gas to get them back to the jail. Working vehicles were not only hard to come by now but a necessity in a world that was unpredictable. They had gotten back to the prison safely and just in time for dinner. The first real meal the new group had had in a long time and the first the whole group had a chance to get to know one another. This time however, it was Rick who did most of the talking. Telling their saviors all about what had transpired from the moment he had woken up to the night they left the farm, holding everyone who hadn't already known in absolute disbelief. Just when they thought there could be nothing left to surprise them, Rick let them know the one thing he had been holding back from his group since they had left the CDC. The most important information that had burdened him for weeks, he freely and without hesitation told Laurelie and her people, earning a few dirty looks from his group. They were all infected with this foreign virus.

"Well….Fuck me."

Jackson's simple words echoed through the dim cafeteria. Holding more weight and meaning then what was just a vulgar remark. Boone reached over and took Missy's hand in his. Neither had words. Hardy ran his hand back and forth a few times over his head, a trait his group had known as a sign of growing irritation. The giant man seemed to shrink into himself at the thought of becoming one of those…things. Laurelie just looked down at the floor. Her mind raced with a thousand different things but her blank stare suggested otherwise. Had this all been for nothing? Every day she had struggled to protect her group. A group that had come to mean so much to her in the past couple weeks and she had failed them. The sleepless nights, the early mornings, the constant attention to security and their overall safety. She couldn't save them from the one thing that caused them to be in this situation. She couldn't protect them from the unseen.

Daryl sat quiet at the end of the table. His head was down and he seemed more interested in his lukewarm plate of spaghetti. He had already heard Rick's story. Hell, he lived most of Rick's story. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was disappointed in Rick holding back Jenner's last words to him. But he was alive now. Everyone in this room should be thankful they weren't walkers. They weren't walkers because Rick's choices had kept them safe. There were casualties but Rick wasn't God himself. Even if some of his choices had cost them people, he did the best he could in every situation. Daryl glanced up from his supper at the raven haired woman across from him. Her once hard demeanor had melted away to reveal the look of a lost child. It reminded him of the look Carol had the day he had sought her out in the RV the day Sophia was killed. It was the look of someone who was giving up. His lip curled and he shook his head before going back to his food.

"LieLee? LieLee? LAURELIE?"

Jackson's voice snapped her back to reality once again. Laurelie pushed her plate away and stood up from the table.

"I uh.." she pushed her lips together and thought hard for a good lie "I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go see where Jon and Posey ran off to and start my watch shift early tonight."

Rick started to stand up from the table "We'll have one of ours come with you. We all have to start learning the…"

"No." Laurelie didn't mean for it to come out so tightly, she forced a small smile "No it's okay. We'll show you guys the ropes tomorrow. You all have had a long day. Just get some rest."

Rick nodded and returned to his seat "Again. Thank you."

Laurelie gave a quick glance over her shoulder before heading out into the dark hallway leading to the cell blocks.

"Laurelie."

She tried to act like she didn't hear Jackson's voice behind her. Pretended like the passing cells still contained the hoots and catcalls and all around demeaning comments from prisoners long gone now. Anything so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"You may think ya run things round her lil' girl but I'm still your big brother."

She slowed to a stop and took a deep breath before turning around to face him. Jackson sauntered over in his usual southern boy way but instead of his typical shit eating grin, his eyes were narrowed down at her in concern.

"You're really just gonna walk away and not say anything to the group?"

"And say what Jax?" She said, shrugging her shoulders "Hey guys, know it's been hard but we're all screwed anyway?"

"No but you could have at least.."

"Just skip it Jackson. I have things to do."

Laurelie turned and walked back down the hall towards the community cell block. An agitated JoJo awaited her on the other side. The dog stopped for a moment and looked between the two siblings before deciding on following his mistress out the door. Jackson rubbed the corners of his eyes and looked back up to where his sister once stood. He knew better then to follow after her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

She didn't know how long she had been walking the grounds for. Minutes? Hours? There was no such thing as time anymore. Daytime only meant you were able to see the horrors that overwhelmed you at night. Night only enhanced your fears and self doubt. The last of sun had just begun to dip below the trees outside the prison. Laurelie glanced upward. There was going to be a full moon tonight.

"How fitting" she mumbled under her breath.

She rounded the corner near the garage and was quickly pulled from her thoughts by a loud brash voice.

"What are ya doin' to my brothers bike?"

There was no response to the question and it seemed to only fuel the anger of the person becoming increasingly louder. Loud enough to draw attention to any passing walkers.

"I said what are ya doin to my brothers bike? Ya deaf?"

Laurelie jogged down the ramp leading to the enclosure that held all the vehicles that had been saved. Police cars, trucks, a bus used for the transport of the prisoners and of course, the newly accumulated truck, car and a certain rednecks motorcycle. The same redneck was now in a face off against another one of her groups survivors. It was Jon. So much larger then the man staring daggers at him but slowly backing away and fidgetting with something in his hands.

"Hey! What's going on here?" She said breathlessly, looking between the two men.

Jon's seemed to relax when he saw her but Daryl didn't spare her a second look.

"This asshole was rubbin' something all over my brother's bike. Someone needs to tell him to keep his hands to himself"

Laurelie's mouth dropped open, taken aback by Daryl's harsh words. Jon put his head back down and looked up at Laurelie through his lashes. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him kindly.

"What ya got there Jon?" She asked.

Jon looked up at Daryl and held a hand out to her. He was cupping an oily can of Turtle wax in his large fist. Laurelie let out a small chuckle before shooting a dirty look over her shoulder at Daryl.

"Love bugs get in here sometimes. The least they can do is leave marks all over the paint on the cars. Enough of them though can get in and clog your radiator. Not something ya wanna have happen should ya need to make a quick exit. Wax keeps them pretty much at bay. We let Jon have that job cause he's so good at it. Right Jon?" She gave him a quick pat on the back and Jon puffed out his chest proudly.

"Ya Lielee! I do the best job on the cars."

Daryl scoffed causing Jon to deflate. Laurelie could feel her temper begin to boil up. Who did this guy think he was? She allowed him into the safety of the prison and now he was going to walk around here with attitude towards all of them? Not if she could help it. She turned her attention back to the large man in front of her.

"Hey. Posey and everyone else are in the dining hall. Missy made that spaghetti you like so much. Why don't you go meet all the new people. Rick and Lori have a son Carl you and Posey can show around."

The smile returned to Jon's face his eyes glowing with such a childlike innocence it was enough to make her envious. He nodded and passed the wax can back to Laurelie, barely looking at Daryl as he made his way past him and into the building. As soon as the door closed behind him Laurelie turned her attentions on Daryl.

"Jon is…slow. He was only tryin' to help."

"Yeah well if he wants to help he can stay the hell away from my things." Daryl's fingertips and eyes traced over every inch of the bike, memorizing every curve dent and bit of dust it may have picked up along the ride there. He could feel Laurelie's eyes burning into the back of his head.

"Ya know I don't know if that's how ya talk to the people in your group, but that shit doesn't fly around here. Not with me."

Daryl spun around from his position on the floor and stood up tall to face her. He was surprised when the intimidation tactic didn't work and Laurelie's chin rose up defensively.

"Well sorry, didn't know I had entered into some apocalyptic hippie commune. Do ya'll kill walkers here or just hug'em to death?" Laurelie tried to think of a quick enough comeback but her words failed her under the weight of Daryl's stare. "Figures" he said, turning back to retrieve items from his saddlebags "Lemme know when the orgy is."

She cleared her throat and folded her arms across her chest. "Is this some new form of gratitude that I'm unfamiliar with?"

"Ya used to getting your ass kissed around here? Cause if that's what you're lookin' for from me you're barkin' up the wrong tree girl." Daryl was in front of her once again "Ya want me to be grateful you could tell me where my brother is. Ya could bring a little girl and some friends of mine back from the dead without being monsters. You could go in there and tell everyone that everything is gonna be okay and make them believe it. Then maybe I'd be grateful."

"You heard Rick. It's never gonna be okay. We're all going to be one of…things."

"Yeah but we ain't now." Daryl searched her face for a moment before grunting and mumbling under his breath as he walked to the same door Jon had entered moments ago. He put his hand the latch before turning back to her with a new thought that triggered his temper. "Ya know, ya'll have no idea what goes on outside these walls cause you're so busy playin' house in here. Now ya wanna play the "poor me" role cause ya got told somethin' that upset ya. Maybe ya ain't as tough as you let on."

Laurelie could feel the tears burning her eyes and threatening to spill over. This man would not make her cry. Even more, this man would not make her cry in front of him. She wouldn't grant him the satisfaction. She inhaled sharply "Maybe you're right. There are more important things for me to worry about then something I can't control. Laurelie walked up to Daryl and jabbed her finger into his chest "But don't you ever, and I mean EVER, tell me that I'm to weak to handle this. I've been through more things then someone like you could ever dream and I'm not going to have my character questioned by some motorcycle ridin', cut off sleeve wearin', foul mouthed hillbilly with a chip on his shoulder."

Laurelie surprised herself. The words flowed out of her mouth before she had a chance to rethink them and somehow she didn't care. She had just released all the tension that had been plaguing her the last couple weeks on this complete stranger that she was now going to be sharing a living space with. She quickly found herself hoping his cell would be far away from hers when his eyes turned to slits and he leaned down closer to her. Daryl looked her up and down one more time as if mentally sizing her up. To her surprise, instead of a string of colorful words Daryl lip turned into a kind of smirk and before she knew it he was already walking through the door to the jail and out of the garage. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and ran a hand through her hair. The sound of JoJo's claws clicking on the pavement behind her brought her attention back to the original task. Laurelie turned to see the dog waiting for her at the entrance to the garage, his head cocked to one side. She looked back at the spot the foul mouthed redneck had stood and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Where are ya when I need ya boy?" The dogs ears perked up at the sound of his mistresses voice as she walked passed him. "Come on. We got a job to do and I don't need another fight with Jackson about why I'm not on the roof for watch."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carol was exhausted and rightfully so. The day had taken them all to a place they could have never imagined to had ended up after the farm. She made casually conversation with Missy as her and Lori helped clean up after dinner. She suddenly found herself frozen to the spot when a young wide eyed little girl came bouncing through the large swinging doors of the cafeteria. Her big blue eyes widened along with her smile when she saw Lori and Carol. She grabbed a hold of missy's waist and swung herself behind the older woman, peaking out from behind her. Missy chuckled and gently coaxed the girl out from behind her.

"Posey, this is Lori and Carol. They are going to be staying with us from now on."

The little girl peaked up and gave a shy smile "Hi" she said, just above a whisper.

Lori smiled down at the little girl "It's very nice to meet you Posey. Missy has told us all about you. I have a son Carl that is close to your age. I'm sure he'll be happy to have someone to play with."

Posey smiled again and pushed herself closer to Missy, clinging to the rabbit in her arms. She looked over at Carol. The older woman's face was pale and her eyes never left the child. She looked down at the stuffed animal clutched in Posey's tiny hands. So reminiscent of Sophie and her doll that Carol could feel her heart breaking all over again. She knelt down in front of Posey and reached towards the girls face.

"I had a little girl to once. Her name was Sophia. You two look very much alike."

Lori and Missy exchanged glances. Posey clung tighter to her adopted mothers pants and Missy could tell she was uncomfortable. Lori walked over and laid a hand on top of Carol's shoulder, helping Carol off the ground.

"Carol why don't you go lay down for awhile. Missy and I will finish up the cleaning. I think everyone needs the sleep."

Carol's eyes drifted from Posey to Lori as if suddenly remembering herself. Embarrassed, she pulled away from Lori and walked out of the cafeteria without another word.

"I'm sorry Missy. It's only been a week since she lost her daughter."

"It's alright" Missy held up a hand dismissively "Boone and I had children of our own. Adults now of course. We've made peace with the fact we might never see them again. Parents should never outlive their children."

Lori nodded and put a hand to her stomach as she turned around to finish putting the dishes away.

Carol ran sobbing into the nearest empty cell block she could find. Solitary confinement. A place she was told was off limits but seemed so fitting for her. A place to be alone to forget. She wiped tear after tear trailing down her cheeks. The pain of Sophia's death would never subside, but seeing that little girl opened the wound back up again. She fell back against a wall and slid down till she hit the floor. Tears flowed freely now into her awaiting hands pushed to her face.

"Whose out there? Did something happen?"

The deep male voice startled Carol as she pulled herself from the floor and looked up and down the long hall of cells.

"Who is that?" She whispered back, walking slowly passed each cell and looking in.

Carol stopped in front of the last cell and peaked around the corner. She could make out a man sitting on the floor in the corner of the dark cell. His one knee was bent upward and his arm lay casually across the top of it. His head was tilted back against the wall as if he were sleeping or possibly waiting for her. Carol squinted through the darkness and backed away from the bars as one of the man's eyes popped open and his head rolled upright.

"A woman as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be wearin' that worry all over her face. Might be the end of the world but you could still give a little smile for me eh?"

He had a slight southern drawl. Not as thick as Daryl's , but very noticeable. Like someone that had probably spent most of their life trying to cover it up. His salt and pepper hair was disheveled and slicked back behind his ears in a failed attempt to keep it under control. He ran a large hand across the stubble on his chin and sat up farther.

"Who are you?" Carol said a little more forcefully.

"What didn't they tell ya why ya can't come down here?" The man stood up and took a step towards the bars causing Carol to take another step back. She took notice of his dirty blue prison jump suit and pulled her sweater tighter around herself.

"No. Laurelie and Jackson just said this part of the prison was off limits."

"Well guess they were tryin' to hide their little secret down here." The man chuckled and took another step in her direction "Don't worry though. I won't tell'em you were here. We could have our own secret…."

He paused and waited for Carol to fill in the blank with her name. She didn't. She looked to confused to try to answer. Finally the man sighed and stretched an arm out through the bars of his cell.

"Names Wade. Wade Daniels. I'm sure you've already met my kids."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sorry the chapter is so short! Promise the next one will be longer. Surprise! Surprise! it isn't Merle in the Cell. Please review!_


	4. I'm Ok

**Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Thank you so much for your reviews and kind words. XOXOX**

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming _

_"please no more"Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm OK_

_I'm OK_

…_.Christina Aguilera (I'm Ok)_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Laurelie lay on her cot in her cell staring up at the paint peeling from the ceiling. There had at least been a distraction while she was on watch shift, but now that the early morning hours had found the prison dark and eerily quiet. Most of the residence were sleeping, with the exception of T-Dog and Hardy up on the roof keeping watch. She draped an arm across her forehead and let out a heavy sigh so loud she was sure it echoed through the whole cell block. The fight she and Daryl had in the garage the night before had gotten to her. His words had gotten to her. She didn't know if she were pissed at what he had said or more pissed that someone she hadn't even known for twenty-four hours had gotten to her like that. Probably both. The sound of JoJo's snores broke her thoughts and made her smile as she sat up on her elbows and looked over at the animal.

"Well looks like someone 'round her doesn't have problems sleeping."

The sound of her voice made the dogs head shoot up at attention and his tail begin to wag. Laurelie patted the end of the cot "Come on JoJo. Why don't ya sleep up here with me tonight?"

Jojo obeyed and pulled himself from the ground, jumping up onto the small cot and turning in circles a few times before plopping down in a ball by Laurelie's feet. She giggled and patted the top of his head gently. Her sleepy protector. She fell back onto her pillow and forced her eyes closed. Maybe she would get lucky and have a dream about JoJo's sharp teeth locked down on Daryl's more sensitive parts. The image made a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Didn't matter how many new places they had ended up in the last couple months, Daryl still felt to uneasy to let his guard down and get some sleep. Night time left them all to vulnerable. It was only their first night here after all and he was already questioning the stability of this new group. Was he impressed that they had been able to take this prison on their own and keep it safe? Of course. Who wouldn't be? An elderly couple saddled with a little girl. A black guy whose sheer size would have made Merle look like a puppy dog. A smartassed pretty boy whose mouth was gonna get him in trouble with his little quips. A stupid ass inmate with no common sense that was gonna be nothin' but a burden if shit hit the fan. Then, there was that girl.

Daryl grunted and sat up from his cot. He reached over for his crossbow, grabbing a bandana out to clean the instrument. It was habit when he found himself stressed out and over thinking things he shouldn't be. Even when he was younger, when most young men would be using their alone time at night to relieve their tensions "manually", Daryl chose to take care of his other weapon. Those things were more important now. Daryl ran his thumb nail off the tip of his bolt when suddenly something caught his attention. The sound of a faint voices could be heard down the row of cells. He walked over to the cell bars and peered down the hall in each direction. He couldn't place the deep male voice but the light feminine voice was to familiar to forget. It was Carol. Daryl's hand came down to the knife in it's holster around his waist as he stepped out of the cell and began to follow the whispers. He was careful not to make any noise while passing the cells where his group now slept. Carol's cell was empty. Her blanket was still folded up on her cot with the pillow on top. He continued to creep down the hall before coming to a stop at the cell block Laurelie and Jackson said was off limits. He paused outside the large door leading to the dark hallway. He could hear Carol chuckle. A genuine laugh he hadn't heard from her since Sophia had died. It was followed by another laugh. Throaty and deep. Daryl pushed his back to the door and strained his head up to listen.

"Oh my goodness." Carol's hand came up to muffle her laughter "Yes I remember that bar. It's where I met my husband. Should have been a red flag with the kinda people that used to go in that place."

"Husband?" Wade asked, raising an eyebrow "Woman, we've been talkin' for hours now and you ain't never said nothin' bout no husband. When do I get to meet the lucky fella."

The smile left Carol's face and her eyes lowered to the ground "He's dead." She wrapped her arms around herself and glanced back at Wade for a reaction.

In the darkness of the shadows of his cell, Wade ran a hand down his beard to cover the small smile on his face and put on his best sympathetic expression.

"Was it one of them corpses or before the world went to shit?"

"We call them walkers" Carol corrected "During an attack on our camp couple months ago. I've made peace with my feelings of not regretting it either. He was a bad man." She rubbed her lips together as if prepping her mouth to speak her daughters name "He gave me the most precious gift I'd ever had though. My daughter Sophia."

Wade nodded "Well least you still got your little girl to keep you…"

"She's dead" Carol interrupted "And I don't want to talk about it."

She slid up from her spot on the floor outside his cell and Wade grasped for words to keep her from losing interest and leaving.

"Man I can't even imagine goin' through somethin' like that. I mean I was the happiest man alive when my boy was born but when Laurelie came into this world.." he shook his head whistled "That little girl had me wrapped around her little finger since I saw her look at me with those big green eyes."

Carol paused and looked back at him "There was nothing I could do to save her. I tried. Daryl tried. In the end it was all worth nothing. I failed her as a mother."

"No" Wade was leaning his forehead against the bars now "You didn't fail her. You gave her the gift of peace. You sent her up to God where she would be safe and be able to look down on her mama. You got an angel on your side"

"Yeah, well call me selfish but I'd rather have her here with me."

The tears were beginning to fall openly now down Carol's face and Daryl could see her through the bars. He hated to see her cry.

"Daryl your boyfriend?" Wade asked, changing the subject.

"No" Carol shook her head and wiped her tears away "He's my friend. My best friend."

"Good. I didn't want have to start getting jealous already." Wade grinned.

Carol's eyes widened in shock as she turned back towards the cell. A pink flush rose up in her pale cheeks and she couldn't help but smile. His distraction worked.

"Why are you in here Wade?"

Wade tried to hide his irritation, but it was apparent when he started pacing up and down his cell.

"They're just mad at me is all. Been mad at me for long time 'fore all this even started" He rubbed the back of his neck and put his fists to his hips. "They got hard heads like their daddy. Won't even talk to me 'bout nothin' no more. If I just had a chance to show them that I've changed I think they would listen to me. Maybe…Naw it's to much for me to ask when you barely know me."

"What" Carol inquired

"Maybe you can let me outta here so I can see'em. Show them that I ain't who I used to be."

Before Carol could open her mouth they both turned around to the sound of the gate to the cell block being thrown open.

"What are ya doin?" Daryl's voice was low and angry.

Wade and Carol looked at one another unsure as to whom he was addressing. Carol backed away from Wade's cell as Daryl stomped towards the pair with his eyes narrowed down at her.

"Daryl, we were just talking"

Daryl stopped in front of her acknowledging her for a minute before turning towards Wade.

"Thought ya said he wasn't your boyfriend. Sure seems a little possessive if ya ask me." Wade smirked and dropped down onto his cot.

Daryl slammed his hand into the bars "Well it's a good thing no one is talkin' to ya old man. I suggest ya keep your mouth shut 'less ya want me to come in there and shut it for ya."

Wade raised his hands up in a very taunting manner before throwing them behind his head and smiling back at Daryl defiantly. The fired up hunter turned his attention back to Carol.

"What are ya doin down here? What are ya talkin' to this asshole for? We don't even know who the hell he is and you're telling him 'bout the group?"

Carol opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure of what question to answer first and searching for the answers.

"What part of "this place is off limits did ya'll not understand?"

Daryl and Carol hadn't even seen Jackson coming down the cells towards them, Boone and Rick following behind him.

"Why didn't YOU tell us you're harborin' some convict on the side." Daryl spat back.

Rick looked into the cell and Wade waved back in snide acknowledgment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Laurelie's eyes snapped open to the sound of loud voices coming up from the cells below. JoJo was already standing at the bars whining, letting out growls and screeching barks in between. She rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:36 am.

"What in fresh hell." She groaned.

She could hear her brothers voice growing louder and louder above another voice that she recognized instantly since it was only hours ago she had felt the sting of his words. Daryl.

Jojo was already halfway down the cell block before she could get her jeans on and grab her knife and gun off the nightstand. The pair descended the steps and took off down the hall , rounding the corner to solitary. The gate was open and she could see her brother, Boone, Rick, Carol and Daryl at the end of the cell block. Daryl arms moved about wildly in front of Jackson while Rick and Boone stood between the two men. Carol was the first to notice her and JoJo standing at the entrance of the cells.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"Why weren't we told about this inmate?" Rick said, gesturing towards Wade "I think we had a right to know. I have people to protect."

"We'll maybe if ya'll listened this would be the least of your concern" Jackson answered angrily.

JoJo's hair was standing on end and he was growling through the bars of the cell. Laurelie snapped her fingers and the dog ran back to her side and sat down next to her.

"Even the mutt can sense he's dangerous and now we gotta be housed with this son'bitch. I vote on throwin' him to the walkers. One less mouth to feed and problem to worry about."

Rick had no response to Daryl's demands, though his face clearly read that he agreed.

"As much as we want to..we can't do that." Laurelie finally said.

"And why not?!"

"Cause he's our father"

Her voice was just barely above a whisper. Boone, who had remained silent the entire time, cleared his throat and walked over to the cell. He looked in at Wade who stared back at him with burning contempt.

"The man you see in there is their daddy. Been a inmate here for a long time. If it weren't for his kids, I would'a tossed his ass outta here in a heartbeat. Ain't got nothin' but the devil in him. That man is Wade Daniels."

Rick furrowed his brows and looked between the siblings who were unable to meet his confused and surprised gaze. For the first time, even Daryl was rendered speechless.

"Wade Daniels? Ya mean the murderer?" Daryl asked, looking to Rick.

"Wade Daniels murdered his pregnant wife and best friend. He was finally apprehended in Florida but not before leaving a string of other murders in his attempt to flee to the country."

"Thirteen people all together" Boone finished.

Everyone was silent. Carol's mouth had fallen open at some point and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. This nice man that she had just spent the last few hours talking to and had entrusted with her deepest thoughts and fears, was in fact, a murderer.

"Yep, that's dear old dad." Jackson said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and bitterness.

"So why not just take care of him? Put him out of his misery. Put him out or yours." Daryl pulled the bowie knife from the sheath around his waist. Laurelie stepped forward and put a hand on Daryl's to lower his weapon. He pulled away at her touch.

"Because he's not a corpse. Because he's our dad."

"So?" Daryl snorted "I'd have done it to my old man if the son'bitch was still alive. Wouldn't even have to be a walker."

"Because we're not like him." Laurelie finished, looking over at Wade "He has been locked up here since this whole thing started. So unless someone lets him out.." she turned her eyes to Carol "He isn't going to harm anyone."

Rick looked down at the ground and ran his fingers across the stubble of his chin. They had taken down walkers and anyone that stood between them and survival. A man behind bars with no chance of escape couldn't be that much of a problem. His group would have to have a talk about the inmate they hadn't known about. No one in or out of the cell block. Maybe even keep a guard at the entrance.

"Alright." Rick agreed, causing a grunt of frustration from Daryl "Your prison. Your rules. Anything happens though I won't hesitate to shoot him."

Jackson and Laurelie shared a look before nodding in agreement.

"Come on" Jackson turned on his heel and headed towards the end of the hall "There's no reason for any of us to be here anymore. He's to be left alone from here on out."

Laurelie eyes narrowed down at Wade as she walked past. He winked at her in return and she could feel herself grow nauseated. Wade's expression lightened when he saw Carol pass by the bars. He could see her glance at him out of the corner of her eye and he knew her curiosity would bring her back to him. He just had to be patient.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Daryl slammed the door shut behind the group after they stepped back into their living quarters. Carol wrapped her sweater tighter and around herself and leaned back against the brick wall. Daryl placed a palm next to her head and leaned in.

"Next time you wanna go spillin' our business to a stranger, maybe it shouldn't be to a guy behind bars."

Carol turned away from his stare and pursed her lips together. She had nothing to say. Daryl looked her up and down before pushing away and heading after Rick. She watched him walk away. He was disappointed in her. Wasn't the first time. She could still feel eyes on her and when she turned back around she was met with Laurelie's green eyes. She was pissed, that was obvious, but the corners of her mouth turned up into a tight patronizing smile.

"Well which one was it?"

"Which one was what? Carol questioned

"Did he tell you the story of the puppy he got Jackson and I for Christmas? The one he waited two days to get? That was always a popular one. Maybe he told you about how he taught Jackson how to ride his bike or how he used to take us camping." Carol didn't say anything and Laurelie scoffed "He'll say anything for some sympathy or to gain your trust. Truth is, I barely ever saw the man. When I did, I never forgot when he was home. He made sure of that." Laurelie lifted up the side of her shirt to reveal a small scar on the side of her stomach. "I got that when I spilled my cereal on the carpet. Jackson came to my rescue and he put him in the hospital for three days."

Carol turned away from her and looked back towards Wade's cell block. She cringed at the thought. Memories of Ed came flooding back to her and she felt a chill run up her spine.

"He'll say anything to make himself look better. But the people that know him. Really know him. Know better." She lowered the side of her shirt back down and began heading back up the steps to her cell with JoJo "You should probably get some sleep."

Carol waited till Laurelie and the dog had disappeared from sight. She pushed a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob as she headed down the hall. A few cells away, Daryl stood with his back to the wall listening to every word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please review guys! They keep me going!**


End file.
